goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Casper the Friendly Ghost (2016)
Name: Casper the Friendly Ghost Directed by: Steven Spielberg Screenplay by: Marc Guggenheim Jeff Nathanson Robert Zemeckis Based on Casper the Friendly Ghost Books by: Brent Halliday Produced by: Kathleen Kennedy Frank Marshall Steven Spielberg Executive Producers: Jason Blum Jennifer Blum Debbie Denise Jack Rapke Walter F. Parkes Steve Starkey Co-Producers: Lydia Bottegoni Michelle Murdocca Associate Producer: Peter M. Tobyansen Directors of Photography: Don Burgess Robert Presley Production Designers: Rick Carter Doug Chiang Editors: R. Orlando Duenas Jeremiah O'Driscoll Art Directors: Helen Jarvis Scott Zuber Supervising Art Director: Norman Newberry Assistant Art Directors: Hilton Rosemarin Jack G. Taylor Jr. Set Decorator: Peter Lando Costume Designer: Monique Prudhomme Casting by: Victoria Burrows Barbara Harris Liz Mullane Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Annapurna Pictures Amblin Entertainment Blumhouse Productions Scholastic Entertainment The Kennedy/Marshall Company Scholastic Entertainment Release: Sony/Columbia Pictures Airdate: June 17, 2016 Length: 98 minutes, 45 seconds Budget: $45 million Box Office: $1.34 thousand Pixar Movie Number: 3322 Casper the Friendly Ghost is a hybrid live action comedy film after Casper's 70th year anniversary; dedicating Cecil Roy; Frank Gallop and the others, so Steven Spielberg decides to make a reboot of the film. Plot The movie begins with Casper reading a book about friendship in a ghost cemetery which makes friends. Casper spies on the Farmers making ghost stories which Jake runs out of batteries for his flashlight. Then, Stretch; Stinky and Fatso rise out of the cemetery as Casper's neighbors go out on a job scaring the daylights out of people; but realizes Casper is refused to scary people, but wanting to be friendly. Casper tries making friends with a snail and a horse, but fails. Casper takes a place to sit on a portable toilet because none of the animals want to be his friend, so instead; Casper goes out with Wendy. Benny; encountering and hunting for ghosts looking for Casper which tells Gilbert that Casper made friends instead of scaring people. At school, Donna goes to meet Gilbert on his way to art class; Donna makes a creative picture about melting clocks on an edge for reality. Students laugh at Donna, making her feel like an imbecile. Donna rushes home and asks "Who's Gilbert?" which Jake told her Gilbert is a middle student, which apparently is young to be turning 20. At the cemetery, Casper told the Ghostly Trio about making a relationship with Wendy; Stretch thought that making friends are just personal. Casper was approached by his parents, making sure that scaring the daylights out of people is an important job, since Casper holds out a paycheck. It is asked by Howard that a paycheck Casper bought it at the DMV. Casper goes out with Wendy by campfiring at night. Their conversation is interrupted by a group of firefighters putting out the fire. Casper finally snaps because their campfire site is ruined, making the firefighters frighten off, and rush back into the fire truck. Instead; Casper goes out on a bar with Wendy to other ghosts, Casper goes on stage to reenact a music video "The BBC" in front of Wendy and the Ghostly Trio. Valerie and Jake confront Benny about the hidden culprit of Casper's hidden ghost; Ronnie realizes Casper had scared the daylights out of people for the first time. Casper bursts into Benny's office and said "This is me at the cemetery and this is where I make friends. It's not too scary; not too frightening; but this is very important to make sure no one wanted to be his friend forever." Benny said that Casper is missing the point. Instead; Casper goes to check in at a hotel and takes the elevator at room 13. As the bellhop trades Casper $20, but says it trades $15.25. This made the bellhop shock in fear and runs off to hide by the ice machine, and Casper checks out the view of the bedroom and the bathroom. "I'd rather watch TV about making friends, but scary to see that." Meanwhile, back at Farmer's; Ronnie asks Donna where Casper is and says that it's getting frightful to make me uncomfortable. Donna said she was 17 and Gilbert is too young to eat chips because of Casper's daylight scare out of people and instead starts kissing Ronnie in the middle of the flat screen TV. She grabs the remote and turns on the TV; a news show came on and Ronnie finds out Casper scared the daylights out of people again. Back at night, Casper feels desperate. Casper realizes none of the ghosts want to scare another daylight out of more people. The song "Desperate Man" is heard playing by Austin Butler in the background while Casper's walking; crying. Casper finds an empty parking space and goes out for some rest. Casper hears some sounds; and Casper goes into a restaurant and finds Benny making some soup. Benny offers Casper to try some, and Casper eats it and tastes like chili sauce. Casper asks Benny if he could find a bowl for a soup; but refuses. Casper goes in to take a seat instead, and places a salt shaker on somebody's fish wings to other people. Three of the patrons were scared and they ran out of the restaurant because Casper is a ghost. Casper walks on telephone wires to keep the smoke from fogging into Casper's nostrils, realizing Casper doesn't have a nose. Casper finally makes it on his way to the school. "Gosh, nobody's here. Just grass, trees; rocks and everything." Stretch, Stinky and Fatso find Casper spying by the window. "School's closed, buddy! Nobody's invited." Casper knew what finally had done. "I can't make friends anymore. I can't scare anything. I can't tell everyone. I can't stay out here a little. Maybe this is just a way that ghost hunting doesn't happen." The ghostly trio were amused. Casper writes a song with a guitar to "Ghostly Summit", scaring the birds. Casper goes into the empty school finding Wendy missing. The ghostly trio and the Farmers go out to rescue Wendy and Gilbert. Casper barges into Benny's office revealing Benny kidnapping Wendy; and starts shouting at Benny because nothing wanted to hurt Wendy. "A ghost!" cried Benny and rushes into Paul's car. Wendy told Casper he had defeated Benny, the Ghostly Trio are off to rescue Gilbert. "That'll teach him a lesson." Gilbert runs to Donna; and shares a first kiss. Back at the ghost cemetery, Casper finds Wendy waiting by the front gate. They fly off into the top of a car, watching stargazing with Wendy. The narrator's speech was "happily, ever after" and the movie ends. Voice Talent Humans *Tom Hanks - Jake Farmer *Jean Louisa Kelly - Valerie Farmer *Jason Sudekis - Billy Johnson *Matt LeBlanc - Noel Nolan *Leonardo DiCaprio - Percy O'Donnell *Sara Paxton - Donna Farmer *Seth Green - Ronnie Farmer *Jake T. Austin - Gilbert Hudson, Donna's boyfriend *David Cross - Jeremiah Jackson *Eric Idle - Paul Plutzker *Jonah Hill - Mike Cell *James Corden - Xerxes Jacobs *Elliott Gould - Benny, the ghost hunter *Nick Kroll - Calvin Bull *Christian Bale - Ferry Thompson *Selena Gomez - Girl by the locker *Patrick Stewart - Alex Atherton *Patton Oswalt - The Narrator Ghosts *Skyler Gisondo - Casper the Friendly Ghost *Drake Bell - Stretch, the member of Casper's ghostly trio *Chris Hemsworth - Stinky, the member of Casper's ghostly trio *Mitchel Musso - Fatso, the member of Casper's ghostly trio *Miranda Cosgrove - Wendy, Casper's love interest *James Spader - Principal Hugh Pink *Will Poulter - Steve McFarland *Robert Sean Leonard - Howard McFarland, Casper's father *Winona Ryder - Yara McFarland, Casper's mother Home Media Release Casper the Friendly Ghost was released on Blu-Ray and DVD on Wednesday, October 20, 2016; including the latest bonus feature "Hidden Commercials". Principal Photography Principal photography began shooting in October 10 through November 28, 2014 in Manhattan and Brooklyn Bridge, New York. The ghost cemetery shots were shown in November 29, 2014 through February 24, 2015. In March-October 2015, trailers appear in the film making a trailer itself. DVD Menu *Boo Movie (Play Movie) *Frightened Chapters (Scene Selections) #"His Name was Casper" (0:00:00-0:06:04) #Ghost Stories (0:06:04-0:08:12) #Ghosts on the Loose (0:08:12-0:11:18) #Casper Makes Friends (0:11:18-0:15:39) #Hunting for Ghosts (0:15:39-0:19:12) #"Who's Gilbert?" (0:19:12-0:25:08) #Unattendently Spooky (0:25:08-0:29:10) #Howard's Crisis (0:29:10-0:33:25) #Campfiring (0:33:25-0:37:30) #Ghost Bar (0:37:30-0:43:14) #Train of Thought (0:43:14-0:46:43) #Casper Checks In (0:46:43-0:50:24) #Nobody's Home (0:50:24-0:54:34) #Desperate Ghost (0:54:34-0:58:04) #Making Spooky Soup (0:58:04-1:04:00) #The Smoke Clears (1:04:00-1:10:14) #Casper's Know-it-All (1:10:14-1:17:38) #"Don't Hurt Wendy!" (1:17:38-1:25:14) #From Comfort to Embrace (1:25:14-1:30:04) #End Titles (1:30:04-1:38:45) *Scary Setup (Setup) **Spoken Languages: English Dolby Digital 5.1, English Audio Descriptive 5.1, Español Dolby Digital 2.0, Français Dolby Digital 2.0, Italiano Dolby Digital 2.0, Norsk Dolby Digital 2.0, Português Dolby Digital 2.0, Svenska Dolby Digital 2.0 and 日本語 Dolby Digital 2.0 **Subtitles: English SDH, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, Norwegian, Swedish and Japanese **Frightening Commentary with Steven Spielberg, Kathleen Kennedy and Frank Marshall with Skyler Gisondo *Spooky Features (Special Features) Soundtrack Jump to: Casper the Friendly Ghost: Music from the Original Motion Picture Aspect Ratios 1.85:1 (Wide Screen) 1.33:1 (Full Screen) Previews *Smurfs: The Lost Village Teaser Trailer (Coming to Theaters 2017) *Open Season: Scared Silly Trailer (Look for It on DVD) *The Emoji Movie Teaser Trailer (Coming to Theaters July 2017) *Ghostbusters Trailer (Look for It on DVD) *Casper the Friendly Ghost: Music from the Original Motion Picture Commercial Language Dubs *Casper the Friendly Ghost (2016) Language Dubs Other Languages *Casper the Friendly Ghost (2016) Other Languages Credits *Casper the Friendly Ghost (2016) Credits Quotes *Casper the Friendly Ghost (2016) Quotes Trailers *Casper the Friendly Ghost (2016) Trailers Category:2016 films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2010s Category:Incest in film